


The Day She Sat in Judgment

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Courtroom Drama, F/M, No Dialogue, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Sheska had been hiding her mark for so long that even she'd forgotten about it. If only she could get the judge to forget about it as well.





	The Day She Sat in Judgment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt Soulmate at the whatif_au community at Dreamwidth.

Sheska sat at the table in the crowded courtroom trying to resist the urge to hide. She couldn't believe so many people were there on a Tuesday afternoon. She had hoped that most people would be at work. She should've known that people would want to see what happened to her. She hoped the judge would make his ruling soon. He'd excused himself over an hour ago to read through the documents in his chambers. 

Sheska could only hope that he was going to be fair and just with his ruling. She tried not to recall every case she'd read about during her brief stint at the central library. Her eidetic memory was both a curse and blessing at times like this. She knew her chances were slim of ever going home. The judge had rarely sided with a defendant and when you added the military her chances were even worse. She tried to keep her hopes up but found it more difficult as the moments ticked by.

She couldn't recall the last time the military enforced the Soul Mate act of 1795 so aggressively. It made her wonder what they thought would come from it. Did they really think she would be able to reform him? She tried to recall any mention of what happened to others who were in her situation. She couldn't think of a case that was just like hers. The details surrounding the military trials were almost always kept classified. There weren't many people who were willing to talk about them. As she sat at the defendant's table trying not to cry she realized why no one liked to speak about it. She couldn't think of an outcome that would be favorable to her whether she won or lost. She was trying hard not think about what would happen if she lost. 

She had tried to listen as the lawyer argued that she had purposely hidden the fact that she had a soulmate. That her mother should have had her documented and prepared for her new life shortly after she'd been born. If not after she'd been born her mother should have filed her paperwork the moment they knew her mark would be permanent. 

Her mother's always believed the law was unjust and made sure that no one in a position of power ever saw her mark. Until this morning she had always thought her mom had just been paranoid about her mark. If she got out of this mess she was going to have to apologize. She hoped she would be able to stay in touch with her mother no matter what the outcome was. She briefly wondered if anyone would stay in contact with her if she lost the case. She tried to recall if anyone had actually stayed in touch with someone that was locked up with their soulmate. She couldn't think of a single person. She wondered if it was their choice or their loved ones.

Would she be locked away forever? What would happen to her house and more importantly her books? She knew that most people thought she was odd having a personal library that relived that of a small town  
She had to trust that Hughes would take care of anything she couldn't. Hughes had already done more for her then anyone else would've done for their assistant. If it wasn't for him she would've been sitting alone before the judge without a lawyer. He wanted to do more for her he even offered to cut the mark off so they would have no proof that she hid it. She argued that the state doctor would notice it had been removed and he would be in as much trouble as she was. The same argument was to be made about Mustang burning it off. She hoped he was joking about wishing that FullMetal had been in town. Hughes swore that he'd be able to manipulate her mark into something different. If they had a little time to plan he could change it into something that would never match anyone's alchemic mark. As bad as that option was at least he hadn't been suggesting she try to pass herself off as Ed's soulmate. That wouldn't have been fair to anyone. 

Her relief was short lived after the judge returned. It was moments later she was pronounced guilty and whisked away from the courtroom. She wasn't given time to say goodbye to anyone before being escorted to the waiting car. Who was that supposed to make feel better she wondered. She doubted it was her. They were just in a rush to hand her off to Kimblee and pretend like she no longer existed. Hughes was the only person she would've liked to say goodbye. She would rather not have the last memory she had of him be marred by worry. 

She quietly walked out to the waiting car hoping that her life would not be as bad as she feared. If she were lucky maybe Kimblee would be a better man then everyone thought. Maybe her life would have a little happiness even if it was going to be behind prison walls.


End file.
